This new geranium cultivar originated as a seedling of a random pollinated variety named `Osna` (unpatented) being grown in my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany, with the object of seed collection. The present variety was selected for propagation from a group of seedlings of `Osna` because of the very large size and light red coloration of its flower clusters, which comprise about sixty closely-growing florets, the petals of which have a pleasing red body color and lightly colored marginal edges; and because of its abundant, sturdy foliage of dark green, medium sized leaves which offset the color intensity of the flowers, propagation of this selected plant was carried on by me and under my direction by means of cuttings at Stuttgart with such success that propagation was continued at Stuttgart in the same manner through several successive generations, which demonstrated conclusively that the distinctive characteristics of the selected plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This new plant is now being propagated by means of cuttings for commercial purposes at Stuttgart.